peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-10 ;Comments *Peel mentions about enjoying watching sumo wrestling on television. *Peel plays a record by the Echo & The Bunnymen doing a live cover of the Velvet Underground's Run, Run, Run in Sweden. *Peel stayed at his mother's place last night with his nephew Sasha, who left holiday brochures featuring train journeys from London to China, which Peel admitted that he would love to do on his 50th birthday next year. He goes on to explain that the journey would take him from London via Vienna, Budapest, Bucharest, Istanbul, Tblisi, Bukhara, Tashkent, Samarkand, Alma-Ata, through the Gobi Desert and end up at Xian, where the Terracotta Army are based. Peel reveals the journey would cost him £4330. *Peel admitted not liking Morrissey's single first time but is now slowly growing on him and sets a competition for listeners to win Morrissey's Suedehead single by asking them to list the songs on the Smiths first Peel session. Sessions *Asher D & Daddy Freddy #1. Recorded: 1988-02-02 Tracklisting *Sugarcubes: Coldsweat Remix (12") One Little Indian *Upsetters: Cold Sweat *House Of Large Sizes: Cold-Train (7" - House Of Large Sizes) South East *Gene And Jim Are Into Shakes: Shake! (How About A Sampling Gene?) (12") Rough Trade @''' *Stump: Chaos (12") Ensign *Echo & The Bunnymen: Run, Run, Run (Live) (LP - New Live And Rare) WEA *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Ragamuffin Song (session) *Wedding Present: Nothing Comes Easy (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception *Muslimgauze: Green Is The Colour Of The Prophet (LP - Abu Nidal) Limited Editions *Fabian: Turn Me Loose *Morrissey: Suedehead (7") His Master's Voice *Paul Ngozi: Half Mwenye Half Muntu (YouTube) *feedtime: I Wanna Ride (LP - feedtime) Aberrant *Divine Force: Holy War (Live) (12") Yamak-ka *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Yankee Goes Home (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack *Bastard Kestrel: Drinking Suicidal (7" - Cor Trance) Goldhanger *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Run Come Follow Me (session) *Wild Flowers: Broken Chains (7") Chapter 22 *Disappointments: Rehash (7" - Better You Than Me) An Ice Pick Production *Tommy McCook And The Supersonics: Black Coffee :(Celluloid Rock - Act Naturally trailer) *Wedding Present: I'm Not Always So Stupid (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception *Billy Jenkins With The Voice Of God Collective: Cuttlefish (LP - Scratches Of Spain) Thin Sliced *Fall: A Day In The Life (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Ragamuffin Hip Hop Medley (session) *Sticklebacks: All You Get (7" - All You Get / It's For You) Dub House *Birdhouse: Rev It Up (12") Vinyl Solution *Fontaines: I Want Everything (7") 51st Parallel *Augustus Pablo: Eastman Dub (LP - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9559XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE004 ;Length *1) 1:57:49 *2) 01:20:41 (44:19-48:25) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE004 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1988 Lee Tape 4 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9559/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes